Shaken
''S H A K E N ''Feedback is much appreciated. Wavecrash and Wolfspirit are both competitive brothers. Which is why they both take eyes on Finchspirit, who has entered their goals. With Thornstep, Finchspirit's friend, the three toms compete for the she-cat's eyes. Until things get personal.. ''Fans'' Sign here! <3 Can't you see? We're Fading. Fading away forever ... 04:14, September 18, 2014 (UTC) ''Chapter One - Wavecrash'' I shiver. '' ''What was I thinking? Idiot. '' The icy air is freezing my shivering bones, long, grey fur flying in the artic, chilling breeze. "Come on guys." I plead, but Wolfspirit smirks at me which is like a '''no, you will do it.' ''. We are so alike, with long grey fur, dark, striped markings. Expect for the the fact he has a scar across his neck, giving him the tough look that all the ladies wanted. Rolling his eyes, I turn back to the high cliff below me. My friends cheer and laugh, she-cats and toms, the shouting mounts, telling me to jump, jump, jump. I close my eyes, hiss involutarily at Wolfspirit, and take the plunge. That's right. Take the plunge. IceClan lives upon a sea of rock, a large cliff, with raw, snowy sea water below it to break your fall. Imagine, looking down upon miles of air that clashed with dark blue water, looking like it could rip your skin with it's cruel, merciless, glacial temperatures. Elders, kits, apprentices and warriors are banned to go anywhere near it-we have the rest of the territory, anyway. However-there is a tradition (AKA ''What were our ancestors thinking??!!)- ''that cats of 35 moons and older, every moon, each leafbare, jump into the embracing, waiting arms of water. ''Piercingly cold ''water. No name for the tradition. You just do it. (That is, until your 45 moons old, which is when our medicine cat, Trouttail, that git, bans you from doing it like the old berk he is.) I'm falling through air, but it's my third time. 38 moons old, and leaping forward at almost break-neck speed. You jump wrong, you die. What a way to spend a life, huh? Sarcasm. I land in the water with a tremendous splash, hitting the water hard and gurgling on it's tough, salty taste. A cheer goes up, and in spite of myself, I screech a cheer of triumph. It gives me great pleasure and the feeling of victory when I jump, legs splayed, into the water. Swimming with furious legs, pounding through the water, I reach the soft, smooth rock that leads up to a path. A few of my best mates are there, Swiftsnap, Adderfang, Coldfur and Icypaw. Extending a paw, Swiftsnap helps me up while Coldfur punches the air. "First time, that was awesome!" I raise a paw, and Cold slaps it. Beside him, Icypaw is shivering, and Adderfang is silent. Obviously, too cold to speak like I did my first time. "J-J-jeez, never again." Icypaw murmurs, and I shake my head. "At least I don't have to do it again." That's right. Medicine cat apprentices do it as well, only three times, once when they are 35, once when they are 40, and last time when they are 45 moons. It's Icypaw's first time. "Tough luck, Icy." I say in my rough, smooth voice, until a screech calls our attention. "F-F-Foxdung." Adderfang murmurs, and we all laugh. A splash tells me that the next cat has jumped, and another furious screech from above makes us dash right upwards to the old git, Trouttail, furious at how long I lingered. "Don't you know how dangerous it is, Wavecrash!" He begins, and it takes all of my willpower and more not to roll my eyes. Trouttail glares at my wet fur as I chatter my teeth, and thankfully, he mutters away, rather then shouting at me, to which I am grateful. I doubt my soggy ears could take it. While tending to my chilly fur with all sorts of things, whatever magic he does, my brother, Wolfspirit, soaking with our ''crazy ''tradition, comes striding up to me with two she-cats (dry). He gives me a nudge, smirking, long, black mane half-covering his face. I try to do that sometimes, but, to no success awaiting me. "So!" Wolfspirit announces, while I roll my eyes for real this time. My fur tenses, and for that, Trouttail glares at me. I glare at his bent head as he rubs something warm and sticky over my fur. Murmuring out of the corner of his mouth, Icypaw jumps, as he was warming himself, and rushes over to Wolfspirit. Icypaw's friends, Dawnbrook and Finchspirit helps some still-cold first-timers. As Icypaw rubs the same oily, slick, sticky mixture on my brother's pelt, his ego expands, I can see it. I growl under my breath. "You didn't chicken out, then, Wavecrash." Wolfspirit continues in a drawling tone, and one of his she-cats shoot him a admiring look. I resist the urge to claw her eyes out and put in some more-well, let's put it this way, ''sensible ''ones. "Of course not." I grind my teeth in circles. I have always had such a long temper, but it snaps every single time with Wolfspirit. "That's a ''suprise." Wolfspirit drags out his words, and my eyes narrow to slits, and my claws unsheathe. Trouttail, working on my paw, has just finished and is very nearly poked in the air. He grunts with annoyance and I sniff. My tail cracks like a whip. "Because he's just a wonderful ''cat, isn't he?" Wolfspirit declares. He mouths at me his finished sentence. ''Whoops. I lied. 'Lame, I try to tell myself, but he's just so annoying. Finchspirit finishes her part on the warrior, she gives Icypaw a affectionate clap on the back and turns to Wolfspirit. "Yer better quit dishin' up dirt on Wavecrash, Wolfspirit." ''Chapter Two - Wolfspirit Finchspirit's lean, slender figure, pale creamy coat, white underbelly, green eyes, short fur and scar over her muzzle blows me away. How could she be any more beautiful? You'd have to see it to believe it, man. "What?" I purr, slipping away from Icypaw's last touch-ups, as a dripping cat slips up towards Icypaw. I feel damp now, and a electricity pulses through my heart at her words, making me feel warm. "Dish the dirt on Wolfspirit? Come on darling." I stride forward, lifting a paw, and brush her fur out of her face, exposing those generous, twinkling eyes. I hear Wavecrash sigh, and I can practically visualise him rolling his eyes as always. Finchspirit narrows her eyes in annoyance, and her sharp tongue is like barbed claws to my cheek. "Shut up, Wolfspirit, I'm not yer 'un to be charmed." The cream paw raised up, swatted my claws away, and nipped my paw, before whirling around, her tail straighter then a beech tree. I turn around, and sure enough, Wavecrash is the one with the smirk now. "Not feeling so magnificent now, are you?" He snarls, as the last cat stumbles up from the cold water. Our leader, Badgerstar, lifts his head and yowls to the sky before I can open my mouth. "Ancestors, we have proved ourself to your noble warriors!" I glare at Wavecrash and open my jaw, screech to the sky with thoughts swirling in my head. * * * ' ' Wolfspirit growled as he plucked ticks out of the elder's fur. Larchwing was sniggering to his side, cleaning Mudpuddle's nest, he sneaked a glance at her and smiled, making sure to add just enough charm, cocking his head to just the right amount. She giggled, and he smirked to himself, before a sharp smack on his face brought his attention back to Heatherberry, the grumbly, wrinkled beast that had no humor. "Youngsters, so stupid, irritating, never do anything, lazy, irresponisble-" She growled, and Wolfspirit had it all in his head to smack her back, pound that oldie to the floor. Larchwing rolled her eyes next to me-I could tell-and sighed. We had got in here for the exact same reason we did last time, scaring the kits out of their wits end. It was funny, but we payed the price dearly. Heatherberry never let me stop. Mudpuddle, the kindest elder, grunted at Heatherberry. She twitched, and hissed at him. They'd known each other too long, I guess, because Mudpuddle suddenly said in a raspy, croaky voice- "Let them go Heatherberry, I daresay they've served their purpose." He mewed in a hoarse voice, but his words were good-hearted and kind. Heatherberry grumbled more, and Mudpuddle turned to Larchwing and me. "Go on. We're fine." Mudpuddle croaked, and I flashed him a grateful glance and trotted merrily out of the den, finally happy to be out of that stinky place. A small golden blaze of firey red caught my eye and I turned, but before I could double-check, Larchwing sweeps past me and it's gone. I frown-but Finchspirit strides by. Waving goodbye to Larchwing, I speed up my strides to match hers. Her green eyes swivel to my face, and she huffs and speeds up. "Oh. It's yer." She murmured under her breath, and I raise my eyebrows. I suppose I have to say something. "Sorry, uh, Finchspirit." I finally admit, and in suprise, her shoulders relax. "Yer all right, I guess, but don't yer go gettin' the wrong idea!" She retorts, seeing my satisfied face. Her tail sweeps towards my face and I bat it away, laughing. She frowns, but there's a held-in smile on her lips. "Come on then, we're be goin' hunting." Finchspirit purrs. I chuckle. Maybe she has a hard shell. Chapter 3 - Thornstep I scuffle my paws on the ground as Finchspirit approaches, Coldfur by my side. She's so pretty, it almost takes your breath away. I mew quietly as a greeting, and the she-cat settles by my side. "Hello, Finchspirit." Coldfur mews, a smile at me. He knows of my affection for the pale she-cat, and is endlessly saying how cute we would be together. As if I don't think enough of it myself. "Quiet today, are yer, Thorn?" Finch purrs, and I can't get the way she says 'Thorn' out of my head. I laugh, since I'm quiet everyday. Nudging the half-eaten squirrel toward her, I inconspicuously check my breath, blushing slightly. Thank goodness my chocolate brown pelt hides it, or I'd be a goner. "Any battles for Finchstar?" I purr, as she begins to eat, and the she-cat almost begins to choke. She purrs heartily, and I smile. As she begins to talk, my golden eyes lay upon a cat approaching. Wavecrash strolls over, sitting opposite Finchspirit. I can't help but notice Finchspirit straighten up slightly. Cocking my head, I keep a little eye on him, "Fonchsipirt." Wavecrash mews, which makes Finchspirit laugh, and reply. "Vawracsh." It's their inside joke, but I don't understand it. TBC Category:Gingerstripe's fanfics